


sunday

by theharvelleroadhouse



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharvelleroadhouse/pseuds/theharvelleroadhouse
Summary: Soundtrack: "Just Luv Me" - Britney Spears





	sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Just Luv Me" - Britney Spears

He's got her flat on her back on top of him, flush with his chest, one strong forearm gripping her waist tight and the other hand lightly holding her breast as he thrusts up into her smoothly, callused thumb sending sparks through her every time it catches her nipple. She feels breathless as her knee falls further out to the side, head tipped back onto his shoulder as his hips work, his lips on her neck. 

Nate reaches up to brush a piece of sweaty hair out of her face, eyes closed as she luxuriates in Brad under her; she loves his body but loves even more the way he holds her when they fuck. He never holds back but practically worships her body whenever he's inside her. She runs her fingers along his arm, gripping his hand.

Brad's breathing gets heavier against her neck, "Fuck, baby, I'm close." Nate hums in acknowledgement, feeling her body; she could come again easily. 

"Turn over, I want you on top of me when you come." Brad curses low, voice gravel at that, hands sliding down her ribs as he leverages them to the side, hips never faltering. She breathes deep, her chest expanding under his hands. Nate stretches her back out as she pushes up to get her knees up under her, spine curving. Both of them groan as Brad's cock hits her deeper as she shifts. 

Her hands are twisted in the dimly visible sheets, the only light leaking through the cracked shutters from the streetlights outside. Sweat pools at her throat as she rolls her forehead against the bed, panting. Brad doesn't need to say anything, she can feel how he's losing his rhythm; he groans softly into the back of her neck and finally thrusts hard once, twice, coming bare inside her. 

His hands grip at her thighs as they breathe together for a minute, his dick softening slowly. Brad runs his nose down her spine and pulls out slowly so he can roll her over under him. He presses slow kisses down her stomach; the air punches out of Nate's lungs as he flattens his tongue to lick up and press firm against her clit. He looks up at her through hooded eyes; he must see whatever it is he's looking for because Nate gasps as he buries his tongue in her. He shoulders her thighs wider and eats his come out of her, making her orgasm gather quickly at the base of her spine.

Nate grips one broad shoulder, watching his brow crease slightly as he works his tongue, her ass gripped in both his large hands, tipping her hips up to his mouth. She can't help but let her eyes slip closed as it rushes up through her all at once, air catching at the back of her throat as she comes hard, clenching down on Brad's tongue. It hangs her suspended for one long, breathless moment. 

They lie together in the dim quiet, Nate's eyes slitting open to track the ceiling fan turning lazily above them, stirring the sweat starting to cool on her skin. Brad's cheek is resting on her stomach, fingers shifting their grip to gently hold her hips instead. She reaches a hand down to brush through his sweaty hair; he hums and kisses the skin under his mouth. 

His feet have definitely got to be hanging off the end of the bed at this point. Nate huffs a soft laugh and tugs him up next to her in the sweaty, rumpled sheets. He slides a calf between hers, and she rolls onto her side to face him. Brad brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her firmly; Nate can taste a salty edge of herself on his tongue, making her hips twist a little in an echo of her last orgasm. 

Her eyes slip closed again as he slips an arm around her back, pulling her flush to his body. She drifts to his fingers running through her hair, held.

**Author's Note:**

> my malaria medication gives me wicked vivid dreams so you can thank my afternoon nap subconscious for this one


End file.
